Library Meetings
by illocust
Summary: Keith and Shiro are researching in the library at the Castle of the Lions. Keith is a bit horny and finds Shiro awfully distracting.


_**This was written for dexjiothedarkone's prompt on tumblr "Keith and Shiro Library Meetings"**_

* * *

When it all started, they hadn't been making excuses. Despite what some people in the past had implied, Keith was more than a pretty face, and he was perfectly capable of buckling down and researching for hours when necessary. You didn't get to his level of skill as a pilot from flight sims alone. So the first time he'd offered to help Shiro search through ancient Altean texts for something useful against the Galra, he'd been serious. There was no need for air quotes around research, thank you very much Lance, he'd been there to be useful not a distraction.

The thing is, while he may have been doing his level best to be a net positive to the cause, Shiro wasn't holding up his end of that deal. He didn't think he was doing it on purpose, but it'd been a long time and being in constant danger of dying did funny things to your libido. The fact was, right then Shiro couldn't so much as breathe without being distracting to Keith. Once you removed young eyes from the room, he was pretty sure Pidge added a couple years to her fake garrison profile along with switching the gender, it got really damn hard not to do something about how sexy Shiro was being by just existing near Keith.

You know what, screw this restraint thing, they'd been researching for an hour already. Now was the perfect time for a break. Keith pushed back from the book he'd been working on and glanced around the library. Shiro was at a corner table hunched over a tome bigger than Keith's pillow, making scrunchy frustrated eyes at its texts. Keith was doing him a favor. As he walked over, he made sure that his foot steps were loud enough to catch Shiro's attention. Hit first figure out what surprised you later was apparently a new instinct Shiro picked up while being held by the Galra. Getting whacked by the metal arm hurt, and more importantly ruined the mood. It was best just to make sure Shiro knew he was coming.

Which he did, as Keith approached he looked up from his book. Shiro started to say something, maybe ask if Keith had found something of interest, but he didn't give him the chance. Swooping down he pressed a kiss to Shiro's mouth. He didn't take a second to catch on and respond. Shiro kept in the kiss only a moment, not letting Keith deepen it, then pushed him back just an inch. Just enough so he could speak, "Now, seriously?"

"Now." Keith said, grinning. He reached behind him to his chair and shoved it away from the desk. Enough space for him to squeeze in and straddle Shiro's lap. Then he was back to kissing him. Shiro's lips were warm, his lap was warm, even his Galra arm was warm. He didn't know what magic kept it at the same temperature as the rest of Shiro's body, but he appreciated it as Shiro first grasped his hips then began to sneak under the edges of his shirt. Warm fingers tracing over his back. He was the one to break the kiss this time leaning back to get a look at his handiwork, triumphant when it earned him an annoyed squeeze. Hook, line, and sinker. Shiro's eyes weren't quite blown yet, but oh were they getting there. Keith hadn't been the only one going through a dry spell.

He didn't object when Shiro used his flesh and blood hand to pull him back down. He certainly didn't object when Shiro's tongue sought entrance to his mouth, opening willingly for his exploration. He liked it when Shiro went for what he wanted. Things were so much better when he didn't hold back or over think things. Never failed to make him feel desired. Course, liking it was not the same as just rolling over and letting him run the show. Keith was never the type to wait around on someone else to get on with it. If there was something he wanted he set about getting it, and right now he wanted Shiro's hand on his cock. Preferably with Shiro's cock right beside it.

Keith rocked against him and moaned into the kiss. He was already hard. Had been half hard just from prolonged exposure to Shiro in the library. Shiro's hand pushing up under his shirt and pulling him tight against the warm plains of his chest along with the wet tangle of their tongues had been more than enough to get him to full mast. Shiro answered his moan by tightening the hand in his hair and moving into his rock. Keith could feel Shiro's erection even through all the layers of cloth. If that didn't make his blood pound harder nothing would.

Keith slid his hands down and tried to slide them between their bodies, but Shiro had them pressed too tightly together. Might also be he was getting slightly clumsy, as Shiro had decided to move his galra hand down to grab Keith's ass. He was using the grip to hold Keith still while he ground their clothed erections together. God, he was going to come in his pants if this kept up.

He shoved against Shiro's shoulders. They were both panting as the kiss broke. "Keith?" Shiro said, out of breath. Keith could practically see his big brain start to spin up again, wondering if he'd done something wrong. That wouldn't do.

Using the extra space provided, he moved one hand to start undoing Shiro's pants, while he used the other to grab Shiro's hand and push it against the catch of his of own. It was a pretty obvious instruction but subtly didn't get you laid, "I want your hands on me." He added. Just to make sure his desire were clear he punctuated his sentence by getting Shiro's pants open and pulling his cock free.

He looked Shiro in the eye as he ran his thumb over the head spreading the pre-cum that was beading there. It earned him a gasp and a laugh, "Thought that's what I was doing." Keith didn't think that deserved a verbal answer, settling for a glare instead. Shiro grinned at him then gave him a peck on the nose, and finally got down to the business of returning the favor.

Shiro didn't waste time. His fingers flew over the catches, and before he knew it Keith's cock was wrapped in Shiro's flesh hand with Shiro's cock. The first stroke had Keith gasping and arching backwards. It really had been too long since he'd had anything but his own hand. Shiro set a fast pace, using his galra hand to hold Keith head back giving him free access to his neck. Between Shiro's hand and the open mouth kisses pressed up and down his neck and jaw, Keith hurtled towards release embarrassingly quickly. When Shiro whispered "I've got you baby" into his ear, he didn't even try to stop himself from coming. After, he let Shiro pull him close, tucking him into the crook of his neck. He basked in the closeness and after glow as Shiro finished himself off. Tensing and crying out Keith's name as his own orgasm overtook him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling before pulling away and awkwardly searching for something to clean up with. There were a few more fleeting kisses before they managed to cover up the majority of evidence and get back towards research, but the warm feeling in his gut didn't leave for the rest of the day. It was definitely worth the teasing from Lance later.

* * *

 _ **End Note:**_

 _ **So can you tell this is my first time writing NSFW. Hope it was enjoyable.**_

 _ **Yep, still taking Sheith prompts. Don't mind if they are smut. Prefer if they are short, though. Don't plan on making any of these over 2000 words.**_


End file.
